


Right Here

by ArcanicSoul



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, lowkey will make you tear up but that's a-okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanicSoul/pseuds/ArcanicSoul
Summary: It felt like the universe was mocking her. One moment she was leaning in for a kiss thinking that the moment was perfect for it. And the next, she notices the scar. She wasn’t sure how to feel, thoughts racing. A part of her would have done it all over again; another part regret that the damage she had done left a physical mark.





	Right Here

Everything hurt. 

It was stifling if anything, unable to move even a single centimeter without a sharp pain striking her being. It felt strange for the warrior, used to constant movements, whether out on the battlefield or singing her heart out in front of an audience. For once, she was forced to stay where she was, her body relaxed and melting in the soft yet sturdy mattress beneath her. 

The more frustrating part was, why wouldn’t her eyes open? The singer was no stranger to exhaustion but this was on another level. It was like, her body outright refused to let her wake, urging her to relax, ignore the dangers going on. That she was in a safe place, warm and protected.

It was downright irritating. Nevertheless, without her body’s cooperation, what could she do?

Left with nothing but her thoughts, Tsubasa resigned herself to let her thoughts wander on more. . personal matters. Forming relationships with comrades was only natural. Looking back, it was foolish of her to think that in order to protect everyone, she trusted no one but herself, and maybe the Commander, but that was it. To rely on another meant to entrust her feelings to them, feelings that she found out could shatter oh so easily. 

That was then thankfully, and now thanks to Kanade, she learned to move past that barrier. Which unfortunately led to another problem. 

Relationships out on the battlefield were built out of necessity, for survival. Or she had thought. Outside of that battlefield, that’s where things were tilted. Lines got blurred, feelings that wasn’t fearing for her life or for others making their presence known, hearts shared. 

Tsubasa Kazanari never thought that she would be in the most awkward form of a love triangle to probably ever exist. Maria or Chris? That was the ultimate question. 

Maria shared her passion for music, understanding the thrills and power it wields, understood that the very depths of the songs they sung was able to shape the world in a way nobody ever thought possible. Sure, she had done wrongs in the past. Hadn’t Tsubasa done the same though? If there was one thing Hibiki taught her, it didn’t matter what happened back then as long as the person today, here and now, had their heart and intentions true. 

Not only that but It was natural, she mused to herself, with the amount of time they’ve been spending together lately, her being a “bodyguard”, “agent”, whatever term the SONG agency came up with this time, they would grow close. They were joined at the hips by this point, Maria accompanying her to her idol activities, traveling internationally when the chance came up, exchanging gifts and meals like they were nothing. She hadn’t felt this in sync in a while, not since her last partner. It felt like their ideals and goals lined up perfectly, left no room for arguments and all the space to let those feelings bloom. 

Chris, on the other hand, was one that Tsubasa would define hard-headed. Whether out of endearment or because the archer was being an idiot, that description fit her to a T. It was funny almost, despite how rough around the edges Chris was, she fit flawlessly into Tsubasa’s smooth yet ragged demeanor. Before Maria, before the alchemists, back when the two tolerated each other for the sake of the fight, it was hard, impossible even, to imagine them growing so close. 

Tsubasa wasn’t sure when it started. She wasn’t sure if it was when they started sparring every other day, their eyes fierce with the intent to kill, their weapons poised to end the fight before it even began. Day after day, week after week, squeezing in whatever free time they had to fight, it was exhilarating. Tsubasa was raised, heck even born, with the destiny to fight. As a girl with dreams, her way of fighting was through songs. As a warrior, a sword made to slice anything, her way of fighting was to combine both and Chris, above everyone else, understood that. She understood that fighting hurt, honing their skills hurt, being at the battlefield was torture. Every time their arms swung, weapons clashing, there was a moment of “What if?” What if I hadn’t gotten this relic? What if I hadn’t met you all? What if I had a normal life? 

That moment was as fleeting as Tsubasa’s sword slashing through a bullet.

Then they would grab meals afterwards, a small place where they could talk and joke, cry and laugh. Tsubasa wasn’t sure when they had become more than friends. 

Actually, that’s a lie. She knew when.

The question was, did Chris know? 

~~

It was ironic, that the moment her ears caught the sound of a blaring alarm, her eyes snapped open. It was instinct engraved into her being, her senses alerted to the incoming danger. Her return to conscious proved to be hazy however, her body sore and sluggish from the sleep it was roused from.

After a few seconds, she noticed there was a presence next to her bed. It seemed they had been there for a while, a chair already placed there and it didn’t seem they had come rushing in after the alarm sounded. 

A smile adorned her face, recognizing the other in a split second. Even if it wasn’t the one she had hoped to see, a scowl was unbecoming of a warrior outside the battlefield, among her ally no less.

~~

Curses could be heard, the gear-wielder making her irritation known. Alca-Noise at HQ, again? When did their workplace become a huge beacon for trouble? It was outright annoying, having these bugs swarm all over. Chris wasn’t sure where the alchemist was stationed at this time although, that was the least of her concerns. Kirika and Shirabe were capable to hold them off on their own, Hibiki and the others sent off after wherever the Alchemist was located at. 

She couldn’t bring herself to join, stating that even though Kirika and Shirabe were capable, they were still young and inexperienced. Most of all, if they all went, the base would be left with minimal defense. It wasn’t a lie per say; it just wasn’t her real reason. And judging by the knowing look Miku held, why was she there anyway, that reason wasn’t as well hidden as she hoped. 

“Take that!” She shouted, shooting an Alca-Noise before it had a chance to enter the building, close to where the infirmary was. Chris didn’t worry too much, Maria was stationed within the infirmary itself in case an Alca-Noise wormed its way in somehow. They couldn’t lose Tsubasa.

She couldn’t lose Tsubasa.

“That’s payback!” She yelled, eyes glinting as if she was looking forward to the death she was about to grant to those monsters. “Come at me!”

~~

Tsubasa groaned slightly, her body still aching as she tried to move. Great, not only was she unable to help in the battle, she was unable to actually get out of the bed. “What happened?”

The last thing she remembered was fighting off a surprise attack from the alchemists. Chris was there, she remembered, covering her back. They were surrounded by Alca-Noise, the alchemist nowhere to be seen.

Then after that, nothing. 

“Chris is outside right now, defending the base,” Maria explained, her hands immediately going to Tsubasa’s shoulders to guide her back down to the bed, “We’re not completely sure what happened since we had lost visuals. According to her, the alchemist shot a surprise attack and while you were busy dodging that attack, an Alca-Noise took the chance to strike you in the side.”

“That would explain why the majority of the pain is there,” Tsubasa could feel it more clearly now, that throbbing spot on her side, more on her lower back. “How long have I been out?”

“Three days,” Maria’s eyes sparkled with concern, a small frown tugging at her lips, “With the armor, it would have taken longer to wake up. What concerns me is that even with the armor upgrade, they were able to attack through with ease. More ease than there should have been.”

~~

Despite the arduous battle, Chris managed to defeat the last of the enemies, panting loudly. The Commander informed her that the alchemist had retreated for the time being and without the renewal of Alca-Noises, it was easy to dispose the last of them. 

“Chris?” Maria’s voice could be heard through the earpiece, “The Commander had something to attend to. He wanted me to inform you to head to the infirmary to heal up. After the attack with Tsubasa, we can’t be too careful. In the meantime, Kiri, Shirabe and I are going to look for more information, see if we can dig anything up about this new attack.”

Perfect. That’d give Chris the perfect opportunity to check up on Tsubasa. Her body ached, sore from the intense fight. With the upgrade they suspected the enemy had received, she had to dodge more often than usual. Besides the aching, there were probably small scratches from the occasional debris.

It was almost embarrassing at how quickly she arrived at the infirmary. Almost. The need to see Tsubasa wake outweighed the internal embarrassment of how eager she was to reach her. “How you feeling?” She asked casually, striding over to the injured samurai, keeping that grin on her face. Her muscles were begging for her to lay down but she refused. Not while her comrade needed her. Not while she needed her comrade.

“Could be better,” for the first time since she had woken up, Tsubasa visibly perked up, that easy-going smile sliding right on her face,” I heard you helped defend the base.”

“It was only natural,” the archer scoffed, taking up a chair,” I wouldn’t be able to do much in this enclosed space. They just renovated this place, they don’t want me leaving holes all over.” 

Tsubasa shook her head, “That’s not what I mean. You defended the base by yourself.”

Chris’s cheeks reddened, hiding her embarrassed cough behind her hand, “I don’t get your point. Hibiki and the others had to go fight off the alchemist.”

Tsubasa shook her head again, her smile more sad than happy, hand outreached to rest on Chris’s knee, “I only wish I had been able to be there.”

~~

Weeks came and went, actions that crossed the line of “more than friends” were exchanged, fights were shared, one refusing to let the other carry it all. Most of all though, Chris hadn’t expected Tsubasa to make the move that would decide it all, at her place no less. 

“Since when?” Chris questioned, her hand gripping the microphone Tsubasa gave her. 

There was no verbal confession, no outright gesture to swoon the other, not even a hand reached out to the other. All that was exchanged was the gift and that look Tsubasa gave her, that look that spoke volumes. Compared to that time when they fought, exchanging looks and dodging each other’s moves flawlessly, this was nothing. 

All it did was take her breath away, fingers clutching harder at the microphone. 

“Since we fought together.”

To any others, more specifically their allies, that would have a much more different meaning. It was implying their feelings were there from the start. While that wasn’t entirely false, it wasn’t the whole truth. Chris though, she saw right through those words, a wide smirk spreading across her lips. “I was hoping that would be the case.” 

Back when they were almost overwhelmed by the curse, Chris had reached out for Tsubasa, looking for reassurance and providing support. In that moment, nothing else mattered except reaching Tsubasa alive and mostly well. Tsubasa became her rock, anchoring her to reality. She hadn’t been sure if the other felt the same. It could have been out of devotion to protecting a teammate, a survival instinct to cling onto something when in such intense pain.

Hell, it could have been because Tsubasa only responded cause Chris reached out. 

Knowing that wasn’t the case gave Chris the courage to straighten her back, the look on her face similar to a predator. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“For you to sing with me,” she gestured at the microphone she gave to Chris before pulling her personal one out of her bag. 

“What?” That was definitely not the response Chris expected, her jaw dropping open slightly. “Why?” It was times like this that reminded the archer Tsubasa was quite the mysterious enigma. It was hard to keep up with her and when you do, it’s even harder to fathom at what the heck the samurai has in mind.

“Music is my true passion,” Tsubasa stepped closer, her voice low, eyes as piercing as her sword, “You, on the other hand, had no interest in such a thing. You cursed the existence of such sweet sounds, cursed the world for using it to take away your family.”

She sighed softly, fingers tapping absentmindedly against her side, “That attitude surprised me. You were so skilled in battle, using the gear and its songs with ease, and yet you hated something that was a part of you. Eventually you changed your mind and then. . “   
  
“Then what?” Chris asked, puzzled. 

“And then we sparred, constantly. Enough that if I had to close my eyes and fight you, it would end in a draw.” Tsubasa could only step closer, forcing the other to take a step back, only to feel the couch press against her lower back. “During that time, I learned that you despite all that hatred, you had hoped otherwise, wishing to see the better side of everyone and everything.”

“What does that have anything to do with you wanting a duet?” Her voice became softer, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m glad you believe in the whole understanding each other through exchanged fists and whatnot but I don’t get it. You,” her back slumped a bit, leaning on the couch for support, “You have Maria. Had her throughout the past weeks with travel and concerts.” Messages were exchanged of course, video chats whenever they could, but it wasn’t the same. 

It wasn’t the same for her, to have the idol next to her side, to share those movie nights and laughing like they had all the time in the world. The only problem was, she wasn’t sure if Tsubasa had felt the same.

“We did,” Tsubasa nodded, hands deciding to be bold and tug Chris closer, “We performed together, sung our hearts out, explored the UK a bit. It didn’t. . quite feel the same,” she shook her head, her ponytail shaking with the motion, “Back then, when we did that duet, it felt right.

And I wished to feel that with you again.”

How could Chris deny her further? With a resigned sigh, a sigh they both knew spoke of contentment, she brought the microphone to her lips and sang that very song they shared back then.

~~

“That can’t be what I think it is. And if that is, I’ll. . . I’ll. . .”

“You’ll what?” Tsubasa questioned, raising an eyebrow challengingly. They were back at the base, stretched out on Tsubasa’s bed for a bit of a sleepover. Okay, it was less of a sleepover and more of a “what are we going to do from now on?” It was mostly for Hibiki’s innocent mind if she questioned why Chris was here and not back at her place. 

Chris wasn’t sure why she hadn’t noticed it before, her thumb brushing lightly against the scar that resided in the top part of the warrior’s forehead. She knew where that came from, knew the exact position of where the bullet had scratched against when she made that shot. Every bullet was a part of the gear she wielded, the gear a part of her very being.

Back then, she had deemed it necessary to infiltrate the enemies’ little group of annoying brats. Now though, now she was filled with regret and sorrow, biting at her lower lip. “Why didn’t you tell me?” It was a small scar, one that couldn’t have been seen without the close distance of their faces. 

It felt like the universe was mocking her. One moment she was leaning in for a kiss thinking that the moment was perfect for it. And the next, she notices the scar. She wasn’t sure how to feel, thoughts racing. A part of her would have done it all over again; another part regret that the damage she had done left a physical mark. Sure Tsubasa waved it off, stating it was a strategic movement, but. . an actual scar? How was she even different from the enemies they fought?

“I’m sorry, Senpai,” her voice cracked a bit, her hand unmoving, “That must have hurt quite a bit huh?”

All Tsubasa did in response was to wrap her arms around Chris, pulling her into a close embrace. “It’s more than that,” she murmured softly, hand stroking at her silver hair, “You aimed for me that day not because you wanted to, but because you needed to,” she hummed softly, kissing at her forehead, “Did it hurt? Yes. But the pain didn’t last.”

“How can you be so forgiving?” At this point, it took everything Chris had as a hardened warrior to not break out into sobs, her hands clutching at Tsubasa’s shirt, arms wound around her waist. 

“Because you crying here in front of me about it shows that you didn’t want to leave a mark like this on me,” the azure-haired idol murmured, tilting her head down to leave a small kiss on her cheek, smiling lightly, “That means a lot to me. You know what else would mean a lot to me?”

Chris, sweet lovely Chris, would swear up and down that she totally knew it was a flirting attempt back then, that she only said what she said next so that Tsubasa could feel like she had the upper hand. “And what would that be?” Her sniffles subsided, the grip loosening up, eyes flicking upward to meet the other’s gaze.    
  
“A kiss from you.” Once those words were spoken, she immediately leaned forward, claiming the archer’s lips for her own. It was breath-taking, literally, for both sides. They were safe, warm, the kiss holding promises to cherish what they have and to support each other in the upcoming battles. 

For now though, they weren’t warriors, suited only for the battlefield. They were two girls, learning what love is. 


End file.
